bit_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Transportation
Besides Buildings, transportation/vehicles are the other primary source of income in Bit City. Vehicles all belong to one of 5 categories (cars, planes, boats, satellites, and rovers) and produce money in 2 ways: coin and Bux bonuses that can be collected by tapping on the vehicle, and passive earnings (after purchasing the appropriate upgrades like DMV Fees). Vehicles of a given category must be purchased in order, with the less expensive ones coming first (for instance, the Purple Sedan and Red SUV must be purchased before the Aqua Pickup becomes available). It should be noted that different varieties of a transportation type (different cars, for example, like the Purple Sedan and Minivan) only vary in appearance, description, and cost, and have no other unique characteristics. Bonuses When a vehicle has a bonus available, this is represented by an icon hovering over the vehicle, with the icon depending on the type of bonus. There are 4 types: Small Coin Bonus, Large Coin Bonus, Small Bux Bonus, and Large Bux Bonus. The large bonuses both reward the player with 10 times the amount of the small bonus, and plane/satellite and boat/rover bonuses are worth 5 and 10 times the equivalent car bonus, respectively. Bux bonuses are consistent for all vehicles (1 and 10 for cars, 5 and 50 for planes/satellites, and 10 and 100 for boats/rovers), whereas the values of coin bonuses are dependent on both the player's income and upgrades (with a base value of 0.5 times and 5 times your CPS Per Second for cars, 5 times and 50 times your CPS for planes/satellites, and 10 times and 100 times your CPS for boats/rovers). Car bonuses spawn periodically (and their spawn time can be lowered with the Road to Riches upgrade) while plane/satellite and boat/rover bonuses spawn every time the vehicle reaches the edge of the city and respawns elsewhere or completes a circuit around the city. Also, collecting bonuses adds Bux to your Pension Pig: 1 for every car bonus, 5 for every plane or satellite bonus, and 10 for every boat or rover bonus. It doesn't matter if the bonus in question is large or small, coin or Bux, they all add the same amount to the Pig. List of Vehicles Cars Cars can be purchased from the Garage in any city, and unlike planes and boats, they are not unique, meaning buying one new type of car will add several of that type to the city. Once purchased, cars randomly drive along the city streets, over bridges, and through tunnels. Note that in cities 9-16, car costs are multiplied by 1,000. Planes Planes can be purchased from the Airport starting in City 4 (Dusty Plains) through City 8, at which point they are replaced by satellites. They appear randomly on the edge of the city, and fly in a straight line until they reach the edge again, at which point they disappear and respawn elsewhere. Boats Boats can be purchased from the Dock starting in City 5 (Palm Island) through City 8, at which point they are replaced by rovers. They follow a set route around the island in that city and along rivers in subsequent ones. Satellites Satellites can be purchased from the Satellite Facility starting in City 12 (Twin City) and are the replacements for planes. Accordingly, each satellite costs 1,000 times the price of the equivalent plane. Rovers Rovers can be purchased starting in City 13 (Boulder Basin) and are the replacements for boats. Accordingly, each rover costs 1,000 times the price of the equivalent boat.